The Tokyo Challenge
by Agarwen
Summary: Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga decide to go to Tokyo, but things begin to get rough. A R12IYYYH crossover
1. The Descision

Disclaimer: Own the story plot and I don't own anything else yet.  
  
A/N: Suuk-Aldrea revises for me.  
  
The Tokyo Challenge  
  
Chapter 1: The Decision  
  
"Hah! Like I would want to marry an uncute tomboy like you."  
  
"RANMA YOU BAKA!"  
  
A large boom was heard and with a loud crash followed by a cloud of dust, a young boy with a black hair braided into a pigtail came flying through the air. His thoughts before hitting the ground with a thud and creating a huge crater were 'Oh great. Not him again.' So far we are unsure as to the reason for that particular thought at that particular moment in time at that particular district of Japan, Nerima. Let's just assume that this boy, who is wearing a red Chinese shirt and black sweatpants, is name Ranma.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" a boy with an umbrella, a large backpack, short black hair, and wearing a yellow bandana, shouted at Ranma.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ranma yelled as the other boy smashed his umbrella into the ground, missing Ranma as he dodged and creating another large crater. "Can't we just talk this out, Ryoga?"  
  
"NEVER!" Ryoga screamed as he attempted another hit at Ranma, only achieving to create a large hole in the same building that Ranma had put a hole through the roof of.  
  
Two men on the other side of the solid wood wall stared at the hole with exasperation and hopelessness. One of them, who had long black hair, suddenly burst into tears. "My beautiful dojo." he sobbed.  
  
"There, there Soun." the other, with the gray hair and a piece of cloth tied around his head to hide it, said while patting his friend's back. "We can get it fixed again...I hope."  
  
Soun shook his head, worried that his daughter Nabiki might not make enough money this time. "I just can't take it anymore, Genma. My nerves are shot."  
  
Genma stood up from the game they were playing, walked out to the garden, and stood next to the small Koi pond. "Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hybiki, and Akane Tendo! Come here right now!"  
  
Ranma came bounding across the dojo's roof with Ryoga in hot pursuit and a girl with short black hair stepped out of the dojo, still wearing her white training gi.  
  
"What is it, Pop?" Ranma asked.  
  
Genma Saotome attempted to look menacing to the three teenagers and began to shout. "You have upset Akane's father for the last time, Ranma! I have decided that you should leave the Tendo dojo to live somewhere else!"  
  
Ranma's face brightened. He was finally going to get away from Akane.  
  
"You will be bringing Akane with you of course."  
  
"WHAT!" Three voices said simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, Now, you two must chose where you'll go."  
  
Akane was fuming along with Ryoga, but Ranma had a look of deep concentration on his face. "I've got it!"  
  
Everyone jumped at Ranma's outburst and Genma fell into the pond, changing into a giant panda.  
  
"We could live in Tokyo!"  
  
"Tokyo?!" screamed Akane. "Do you know how expensive it is to live there?"  
  
"Hah! You're scared." scoffed Ranma.  
  
"I am not!" Akane shot back with a glare.  
  
"Then I challenge you to a contest. Whoever survives in Tokyo the longest, wins."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey!" Ryoga shouted, not wanting to be left out. "Where ever you go, I'll follow until I can kill you."  
  
"Suit yourself," said Ranma as he shrugged. "but you have to participate in the contest too then."  
  
"Alright, but if I win, you have to give up Akane."  
  
"Fine by me but if I win; you have to never bother me again. Same to you Akane."  
  
"But what if I win?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma thought for a moment. "You can choose who you want to marry."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Genma held up a large sign that read. 'Don't I get a say in this?"  
  
"No!" the three teens shouted, causing Genma to sweat drop and quickly run away.  
  
"All we haffta do right now is pack." declared Ranma in a manner-of- fact way.  
  
"I don't have to pack." Ryoga boasted "I've got everything I need in my pack already."  
  
"Yeah," Ranma mumbled, "cause you can never find your house before trekking across the globe."  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
Akane snorted at their childness and turned to go to her room. "Well I'm off to get ready. You'd better too, Ranma."  
  
"I'll pack when I'm good and ready!"  
  
Akane just shrugged and went inside the house, which the dojo was built across from.  
  
Ryoga turned to Ranma, gave a wicked grin, and cracked his knuckles menacingly. He knew that Akane was the only thing that kept him from pummeling Ranma while she was in sight. Although he hated to admit it, he thought that Akane always protected Ranma, which was only partly true.  
  
"Come to think of it," Ranma squeaked, I'm ready to go pack." He quickly turned tail and ran to the guest room he was staying in.  
  
Ryoga, smart enough to know when to stay in one place, stood in one place, unmoving, until the time Ranma and Akane would return from packing.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder if I've forgotten anything." Akane thought out loud as she glanced around her room. Next to her futon, this was already rolled up and prepared for the trip, were five rather large suitcases, all just barely closed.  
  
Ranma strode into Akane's room impatient to leave, having already packed. He always liked to travel light, so he only had a pack with three of his favorite outfits, as well as a training gi and a thermos filled with hot water. "What's taking you so long, Akane? I've been ready for ages now."  
  
'I know I'm forgetting something!' Akane thought, paying no heed to what Ranma was going on about. She began rummaging through her closet in search of the thing she forgot. "Aha!" she shouted suddenly and rushed out of her room, past a very confused Ranma and into the bathroom. She looked around, quickly spotting what she was looking for. She grabbed the hair dryer and went back into her room, placing it into an open, over packed suitcase, and sat on it until it snapped shut. "Whew! Finally finished."  
  
"Can we go? Now!?" Ranma shouted, what little patience he was born with having left him two hours ago, and startling Akane from her inner gloating.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm ready!" Akane stood up from her suitcase and then looked at Ranma pointedly.  
  
Ranma gave Akane a clueless stare, unsure of what she meant. Then his eyes grew wide as her meaning came towards him and hit him in the face, in the form of Akane's suitcase. He picked himself up off the floor. ""Oh no. You can't expect me to carry all that!" he exclaimed, pointing to the large assortment of suitcases. 'If she thinks that I'm going to carry all of those, she's crazy.'  
  
Ten minutes after Ranma had gone to see what was taking Akane so long, they were both outside with Ranma and Ryoga staggering under the weight of Akane's bags.  
  
As the trio were about to leave, the residents at the dojo came out to wish Akane a fond farewell.  
  
"Don't forget to write." said a tall girl with the same color hair as Akane, except much longer.  
  
"I won't Kasumi." Akane replied to her eldest sister with a smile.  
  
"Here," said a girl who was slightly younger than Kasumi, with the same short hair as Akane, while stepping forward with a wallet held out in her hand. "Keep this to help pay for your apartment."  
  
Akane took the money filled wallet with reverence. "Are you sure Nabiki?"  
  
"Of course I am, little sis. But you and Ranma owe me big when you get back."  
  
'I knew there was a catch.' Akane thought with a sweat drop. She turned to her father who, as always, was crying a river of tears and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, father. We'll be back soon."  
  
Genma, still in his panda form, waved a sign which read. 'Have fun! Bring me back some souvenirs for me!'  
  
Wit ha last departing wave, the three travelers set off for the train station. At their arrival Ranma and Ryoga dropped off all of Akane's luggage at the baggage compartment and joined Akane in the searching for a place to sit on the train, Once they found one , Ranma and Ryoga put their bags on the overhead rack and sat down across from each other, glaring.  
  
Akane sighed. "Ranma, are you really sure you're up to this?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Ranma shot back.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so mean about it!"  
  
Ranma just stuck out his tongue immaturely.  
  
"Ranma." Akane warned as she ground her teeth together while Ryoga grinned with anticipation of a fight.  
  
"Well, do you give up yet, Kuwabara?" a boy with slick back black hair demanded of another boy with orange hair who was lying on the ground, his face covered with bruises and blood.  
  
"Go to hell, Yusuke Urameshi." Kuwabara spat back, along with a couple of teeth.  
  
Yusuke raise a fist threatenly. "Do you want me to knock you unconscious?"  
  
"No, no." Kuwabara whined. "That's okay. Really, it's okay."  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Alright. But I think I'll kick you a couple of times just to teach you some manners!"  
  
As Yusuke dealt several more harsh kicks to Kuwabara's stomach, Ranma, Ryoga, and Akane arrived in Tokyo City and began to search for an inexpensive hotel until they could rent an apartment. Having found one, the three checked in and Ranma and Ryoga carried all of Akane's things to their 1st floor room, and promptly collapsed.  
  
"Okay guys; come help me unpack my things." Akane said cheerfully.  
  
"Um... I'll just go explore Tokyo now." Ranma said standing up quickly.  
  
Akane's face turned menacing. "Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you?"  
  
"I just thought that someone should go and figure out where everything is in Tokyo." Ranma replied immediately with a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
"Then Ryoga will go with you." Akane stated firmly, giving Ryoga no chance to protest.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga hurried out into the hall, closed the door, and simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. They then glared at each other with loathing.  
  
"You better not screw this up." Ranma forewarned as they headed to the lobby.  
  
"Do you really think I would do that?" replied Ryoga with a sly smirk.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Don't tempt me to pig you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, but I would."  
  
"Not if I get you first."  
  
"Ha! You wouldn't be able to find me for five weeks after walking three feet away from the hotel desk!"  
  
Ryoga snarled. His bad sense of direction was a weakness he hated to be reminded of, especially by his arch enemy.  
  
"Oof."  
  
Ryoga looked down at the woman he had hit with the hotel door, confusion etched across his features. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman rubbed her head and answered Ryoga's demanding question. "I'm Atsuko, Atsuko Urameshi. Hey, are you two new to Tokyo City?"  
  
"Well, we just came out of the hotel so, WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU DAMN BITCH!?" shouted Ryoga.  
  
"What the HELL did you just call me!?" screamed Atsuko, looking pissed.  
  
"You heard me, BITCH!"  
  
"Well, how about this? If I'm a bitch you're a bitch, you're daddy's a bitch for fucking a bitch, so whose the bitch, bitch?" Atsuko turned her nose up at Ryoga. "Ha Top that!"  
  
Ranma quickly interrupted them before Ryoga strangled Atsuko. "Please excuse my friend. He's kind of edgy." Ranma explained as he took Ryoga by the arm and dragged him a couple of feet from Atsuko, but not out of ear shot.  
  
"Ranma, what the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Ryoga.  
  
"I'm getting us out of trouble!"  
  
"Does it look like I need your fucking help?"  
  
"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you get your ass kicked."  
  
Atsuko interrupted their semi-shouted conversation, causing them to be them both to jump.  
  
"Would you like to come over to come over to my house for a while?" My son will be more than happy to show you around Tokyo City.'  
  
Ryoga turned to Atsuko with a scowl. "Go to your house by yourself you damn bitch!"  
  
"Ryoga," shouted Ranma with a threatening growl, "we are going to Miss Atsuko's house, or else."  
  
Atsuko smiled and led a very reluctant Ryoga, being dragged by an upset Ranma, to her apartment. 


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Own the story plot and the character Agarwen and nothing else yet. **

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and Millie M. Banshee I do know that Nerima is a part of Tokyo but for my story it isn't so it wouldn't be confusing for the story. Suuki-Aldrea still revises for me.

The Tokyo Challenge

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Akane finished unpacking her things, much easier than packing them, and admired her handy work. She had set out all three futons so that her's was near the small bathroom and the boy's were right next to the door on the far side of the room. Akane's thoughts then turned to more important matters as she heard a knock at the door to the hotel room. She attributed the fact that it shook the entire room to the design of the hotel. "Coming!" she called as she picked her way through an irregular path on the floor, which was covered with suitcases. Akane finally reached the door just as another shuddering 'boom' rang out. She opened the door with an exasperated sigh, prepared to give a piece of her mind to whomever it was at the door. "WHAT...is...it?" she stared at the figure in the doorway, her brain on vacation and her mouth catching flies for the fishing vacation her brain was on.

The man in front of Akane was a bit out of place in a hotel, and he knew it. He wore red kimono pants and shirt, he had silver hair, had a sword strapped to his waist, was barefoot, and strangest of all, on top of his head were two white dog ears. His golden eyes were alight with anger at Akane's reaction of seeing him. 'She's worse than Kagome was the first time she heard me talk.' he thought to himself.

Akane snapped out of her trance and blushed, for the man in front of her was very handsome to her eyes, and she finally mustered enough courage to speak to him. "Who are you!?" she said trying to seem annoyed but the man had surpassed her in that department a while ago.

"I am Inuyasha and I demand some information!"

Akane then actually became annoyed and scowled. "First of all, what type of information and what the hell are you!?"

Inuyasha smirked arrogantly at Akane's glare. "I'm a hanyou and you," He suddenly pulled out his sword and pointed it at Akane. "will tell me what I want."

Akane squeaked with fright and began to tremble. "What do you want to know?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Where is he." he asked in a low growl.

"Who?"

"Ranma! Where is he!"

Akane gulped and flinched at Inuyasha's outburst. "He left to explore Tokyo City with Ryoga."

Inuyasha grinned and sheathed his sword. ""Looks like you get to live." He then stalked off to find his victim as Akane slid down the side of her door, shocked.

At the outskirts of Tokyo City, three demons stood looking in the overgrown buildings and choked streets. A sudden gust of wind came, playing with their hair and fur. Long blueish-silverish hair flew next to short red- brown hair which was mingled with tan fur.

The smallest of the group was a fire cat demon. Her red eyes held intelligence and spoke of loyalty to whomever befriended her. Two tan tails with two black rings swished from side to side with the wind.

The demon she sat upon was the second smallest and green eyes which spoke of ever present curiosity which was a trait of all kitsunes. His golden tail was short, its movements were barely noticeable, and in place of feet were fox paws. He wore a light blue shirt with outlines of leaves in green, his pants were a dark blue, as was the tie that held up his hair, and he had a brown vest on.

Standing next to the young kitsune was the tallest member whose long blueish-silverish hair was unadorned except for a blood red bow just above her neck. It matched the on strap shirt and kimono she was wearing. Her fingers were sporting, long, retractable claws like a cat's. Her emerald green eyes held much wisdom, sorrow, ever present mirth, haughty indifference, and they viewed the world with a sense of irony and recklessness. Her white cat ears twitched as the young dog/kitsune/ water dragon/blue fire cat spoke to her.

"Agarwen-mama what are we doing here?"

"We're here to find Sesshomaru, Shippo. But first we need to find Inuyasha. Just in case."

"How in the hell are we going to find him?" questioned Shippo in a demanding tone.

"Easy we follow his scent. Kirara."

The small cat on Shippo's shoulder mewed in response and jumped down. Before she hit the ground she was surrounded by red flame and when she landed she was the size of a large tiger.

So the mother and her child searched the wind for the hanyou's scent, soon discerning it from the numerous others of the city, climbed onto Kirara, and flew in the general direction Inuyasha's scent had come from.


	3. Picking a Fight

**Disclaimer: Own the story plot and the character Agarwen and nothing else yet. **

**A/N: Suuki-Aldrea still revises for me. **

**The Tokyo Challenge **

**Chapter3: Picking a Fight**

**Ranma and Ryoga, having reached Atsuko's apartment, were waiting in the kitchen at Atsuko's request. The two's tempers had finally snapped and a cold water war had begun, transforming Ryoga into a black baby pig and changing Ranma into a red haired girl. Ryoga kept to bite Ranma's leg, but Ranma would just kick him away. Surprisingly, Atsuko hardly noticed the noise and soon the battle died down, both cursed teens exhausted from the fight.**

**Suddenly, the door to the apartment was thrown open and Yusuke walked in. "I'm home!" He stopped and looked at Atsuko sprawled an the couch. "Well if it isn't the mother of the year." He added sarcastically.**

"**Yusuke we have some company. They're new to Tokyo City, so I said that you'd be more than happy to show them around."**

"**What the hell does that mean?!"**

"**Exactly what I said."**

"**Well, where are they?"**

"**I'll go and get them."**

**Atsuko got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. When she entered she received quite a surprise. "Holy shit! Who are you?!"**

**One word crossed Ranma's lips: "Fuck." He, or rather she, quickly turned on the hot and splashed Ryoga with it without getting any on herself.**

**Atsuko watched with astonishment as the baby pig transformed into Ryoga right before her eyes, completely naked.**

"**Well hello handsome."**

**Ryoga blushed deep red and Ranma quickly handed him some clothes.**

**Atsuko turned to Ranma. "Well, that explains who he is, but who are you and how did you get in here?"**

"**Um, well I'm Ranma's twin sister, Lonco. I got in here through the window."**

"**Where's Ranma?"**

"**Uh, he forgot something at the hotel so he had to go back and get it."**

"**Oh, ok then! I'll introduce you to Yusuke now." Atsuko turned around and went into the living room with Ranma and the now fully dressed Ryoga following.**

"**Yusuke, I'd like you to meet Lonco and Ryoga. Lonco and Ryoga, meet Yusuke."**

**Ranma and Ryoga bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you." said Ranma.**

"**So," Yusuke said, "You two are dating?"**

**Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other, turned a bit green, then looked back at Yusuke.**

"**D-d-d-dating?" stuttered Ranma, "We can't even stand talking to each other! Every time we meet he tries to kill me!"**

"**Oh, so you're brother and sister."**

**Ranma laughed. "Me? Related to him!?"**

"**Well Lonco does have a twin brother named Ranma." Said Atsuko.**

"**Anyway, I guess I'll show you around the city. Come on."**

**The trio then set out into the city. First by a café which Yusuke said was owned by his friend Keiko's parents. After that , Yusuke showed them the park and then came the worst part for him.**

"**And here's the school. I usually never go, and when I do everyone's on my case about not going."**

**Suddenly, a blur of red and white rushed by, grabbed Ranma by the neck and pinned her against the wall that surrounded the school.**

"**What the hell!?" both Ryoga and Yusuke said simultaneously, startled by the sudden rush of air and disappearance of Ranma.**

"**Where's Ranma!"**

**Yusuke and Ryoga quickly turned towards the voice and saw the hanyou Inuyasha choking Ranma.**

**Yusuke, knowing what the creature was , took a fighting stance. "Hey, demon boy! Why don't you let go of the girl and tell us who you are."**

**Inuyasha slowly let Ranma go and turned to face Yusuke, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I'm looking for a human named Ranma Saotome, and she smells exactly like hi, only feminine. My name is Inuyasha, Prince of the Western lands and hunter of Jewel Shards."**

"**Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but this isn't Ranma it's his twin sister, Lonco."**

**Ryoga snorted in amusement at Yusuke's statement and glanced at Ranma.**

**Ranma glared back at Ryoga with daggers in her gaze. Rubbing her sore neck she decided to do the only thing possible. "Ryoga give me your bottle of hot water."**

"**Are you sure about that?"**

"**Hai! Now give it to me!"**

**Ryoga handed the bottle to Ranma who quickly dumped over her head.**

**Yusuke and Inuyasha stared with their mouths open and their eyes bulging as 'Lonco' changed into 'Ranma' .**

"**Well that's something you don't see everyday."**

**Everyone spun around around to face the owner of the new voice and Inuyasha was surprised for the second time in less than an hour.**

"**Agarwen? Shippo?! What the hell are you doing here!?"**

"**What, not happy to see us?" Shippo asked in a accusing tone.**

"**Just shut up Shippo. Agarwen where have you been these past 50 years?"**

"**Since I wasn't pinned to a goddamn tree, I've been sharping my skills and raising my son, Shippo."**

"**Shouldn't you watch what you say in front of Shippo?"**

"**Why? You raised me that way. Besides, I can do what I damn well please."**

**Yusuke, a bit pissed off with himself for not being able to sense any of the four demons before they arrived, interrupted the little reunion. "Excuse me, but could someone tell me WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!"**


	4. Strange Happnings

_**A/N: Suuk-Aldrea revises for me. **_

_**The Tokyo Challenge **_

_**Chapter 4: Strange Happening**_

_**Before anyone could answer Yusuke's rude question, a whirlwind of dust and dirt came up, then disappeared, revealing a man with pointed ears, wearing brown fur, and sporting a tail.**_

_**Inuyasha growled at the newcomer. "Koga, what the hell are you doing here?"**_

**_The wolf demon chuckled, showing off his fangs. "Why else? To protect Agarwen."_**

"**_Koga, is that my kimono?" Agarwen asked quickly to avoid a fight._**

"_**Yeah, I brought it to you because you forgot to change out of the priestess kimono."**_

**_Agarwen looked down at herself. "Oh, could you give me my kimono Koga."_**

"**_Sure." He handed Agarwen her kimono._**

"_**Thanks. Kirara."**_

**_Kirara mewed then transformed into a giant, ferocious, version of herself. Agarwen ducked behind her and began to change._**

**_While Agarwen was changing her clothes, Inuyasha began glancing between Ryoga and Koga every few seconds._**

"_**Will you stop that?" shouted a very pissed off Ranma; "What's your damn problem!"**_

_**Inuyasha stopped and then looked at Ranma with a confused look. "Uh, Koga and your friend there look alike."**_

"_**WHAT!" both Ryoga and Koga exclaimed at once.**_

_**Suddenly, Kuwabara walked up and stood next to Yusuke. "Hey, Urameshi! What's happening?"**_

"_**That's what I'd like to know."**_

**_Agarwen, having finished changing, came out from behind Kirara. "Oh, Ryoga. I didn't notice you there. It's great to see you again!"_**

**_Ryoga stared at Agarwen. "I never met you before today."_**

"_**Come on. We grew up together!" **_

"**_Agarwen what are you talking about?" questioned Inuyasha in anger, "Don't you think I would remember him?"_**

"_**No, you weren't around for my middle childhood. "Hey Koga. Meet your younger brother, Ryoga."**_

"_**My brother?" remarked Koga, "I don't have a brother."**_

"_**Yes you do."**_

"_**No I don't."**_

"_**Yes you do."**_

"_**No I don't."**_

**_Agarwen and Koga continued to argue like this until Inuyasha stepped in between them. "Look Ryoga smells like Koga so it proves that they're brothers."_**

"_**What would you know about it Inu-kuro!" snapped Koga.**_

"**_Koga," Agarwen said with concern._**

"**_You stay out of this!" Koga knocked Agarwen down to the ground in a fit of anger._**

**_All of the boys, except for Inuyasha and Koga, rushed to help Agarwen, but Yusuke was the first to reach her. He pulled her to her feet and then turned to Koga with a furious expression. "You had no right to do that to Agarwen."_**

"_**I have every right to do whatever I want." Koga shot back.**_

**_Inuyasha, enraged by Koga's outburst, began to attack Koga while Shippou hopped up into Agarwen s arms. "Are you alright Agarwen -mama?"_**

"_**I'm fine," she replied as she stomped over to the fighting demons, Shippou moving to her shoulder. "Yusuke's right! You had no right to do that to me!"**_

**_Kirara growled in agreement with Agarwen._**

"_**Alright, I get the picture," replied Koga sourly.**_

"_**Well Ryoga," Ranma sighed, grateful for the end of the fight, " it looks like you have a twin brother."**_

"_**But I always thought I was an only child," Ryoga said, confused.**_

"_**Wait,' said Koga with a thoughtful expression, "I do faintly remember having a twin brother."**_

"_**See Koga. I told you!" gloated Inuyasha.**_

"_**Hey! I didn't ask or your opinion now did I, Inu-kuro," Koga shouted as he slowly advanced **_

_**towards Inuyasha, getting ready to attack.**_

**_Agarwen quickly stepped in front of Koga. "Enough. If you want to fight him, you'll have to go through me first."_**

**_Koga scowled at Agarwen, then turned away with a huff. "I would've won anyway."_**

**_Inuyasha snapped and lunged at Koga, but Agarwen summoned a shield of ice, which Inuyasha hit instead._**

"_**Wow," remarked Kuwabara, "she's good. And beautiful."**_

"**_Agarwen," Inuyasha whined. "Why did you do that?"_**

"_**Because there was no need to attack Koga after he gave up."**_

**_Koga held Agarwen's hands, his eyes sparkling as he thanked her. "From the bottom of my grateful heart."_**

"_**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all shouted at once while Ranma, Ryoga, Shippou, and Kirara covered their eyes.**_

"_**Why shouldn't I?" retorted Koga.**_

_**Inuyasha snarled. "Because, 1) she's my little sister, 2) I don't like you, 3) You said you loved Kagome you two timing bastard, and 4) I HATE YOUR GUTS!"**_

"_**Funny. She doesn't look or smell like you," Koga remarked with venom in his voice.**_

"_**Just because they don't look alike," Yusuke interrupted, "doesn't mean that they're not related. Just take Kuwabara's sister for example. He's much uglier than her."**_

"_**Hey," Kuwabara shouted as Yusuke began to laugh. "Take that back right now!"**_

"_**Oh really," Koga snorted.**_

"**_Can we PLEASE stop arguing," questioned Ranma in a strained voice._**

"**_Kirara," Agarwen called quietly._**

**_Kirara swiftly bounded up to her friend and temporary master, and then Agarwen picked up Shippou, and climbed onto the fire cat's back._**

"_**Pai, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked distracted from his verbal fight with Koga.**_

"_**Somewhere else. At least until you boys can stop arguing like little children."**_

_**Yusuke quickly hopped onto Kirara without Pai or Shippou noticing.**_

"_**Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara said a little too loud, "what are you doing?"**_

_**Yusuke tried to shush Kuwabara, but his attempts were futile. Shippou had heard him.**_

"_**What're you doing?" Shippou asked as he jumped onto Yusuke's shoulder.**_

"_**Nothing," replied Yusuke, his voice laced with false innocence.**_

**_Agarwen heard them talking, then turned around and spotted Yusuke. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON KIRARA?"_**

"_**I just wanted to come with you in case you get lonely."**_

"**_I've been alone since my husband died two years ago." Agarwen replied eminently._**

_**Koga, hearing her statement, came over to comfort her, than gave her a hug.**_

"_**DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO TOUCH HER?" screamed Inuyasha.**_

"_**I'm just comforting my new woman," Koga said.**_

"_**I never said you could! And she ain't your woman!"**_

"**_I'm leaving now," said Agarwen after shoving Koga away from her, then Kirara leapt up into the air with Yusuke still on Kirara's back. Agarwen then instructed Kirara to land upon a nearby rooftop. After everyone dismounted, Kirara changed back to her small form in a burst of flame._**

**_Shippou then approached Agarwen, a question reflecting in his eyes._**

"_**Mommy, why did we have to leave?"**_

"_**Because Inuyasha is acting like a child and a baka," she replied as she glanced at Shippou.**_

**_Kirara mewed at Agarwen to let her know that Yusuke was still with them._**

**_Agarwen and Shippou both turned around. Agarwen frowned. "Why are you still following me?"_**

**_"I'm not following you. You left too quickly for me to get off."_**

**_"Gomen. I just had to get away from Inuyasha and Koga's fighting."_**

**_"That's okay." Yusuke then squinted his eyes and titled his head as he looked at Agarwen. "You know you look a little like Kurama's demon form Youko."_**

**_Agarwen nodded. "Yeah, I'm his third cousin."_**

**_"Kurama's cousin!?" Yusuke exclaimed in shock, his eyes looking as if they were trying to escape from his eye sockets. "Well, that's new."_**

**_Shippou walked up to Yusuke and tugged on his pant leg until he looked down at him. "Do you like my mom?"_**

**_Yusuke turned red with embarrassment. "Um, a . . . little. Why?"_**

**_"Just curious."_**

**_Yusuke crouched down to whisper into Shippou's ear. "Don't tell a soul."_**

**_Shippou eagerly agreed with a few nods of his head. Agarwen had moved to sit on the roof's edge and she was thinking of her dearly departed husband. Yusuke and Shippou soon interrupted her though._**

**_"Are you alright?" Yusuke asked, concerned._**

_**"Yeah I'm fine."**_

**_"You don't look like it."_**

**_"It's just bad memories, that's all," Agarwen replied with a lonely sigh._**

**_"Thinking about what happened to dad?" Shippou said with sorrow._**

**_"Yes I am."_**

**_Yusuke stood next to Agarwen and stared at the city. "I'm sorry for your loss."_**

**_Agarwen turned away slightly as she spoke. "Don't be. It's not your fault…" Silent tears began streaming down her face as she thought of her husband's murder. Soon she felt Yusuke's hand on her shoulder and she spun around, throwing herself onto his shoulder crying._**

**_While Yusuke was busy comforting Agarwen, Inuyasha and Koga were still arguing. Ranma, Ryoga, and Kuwabara were trying to break them up._**

**_"You're not allowed to anywhere near my sister!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga, straining against the grip of Ranma had on his arms._**

**_"And why shouldn't I?" spat Koga, straining against the arm that Ryoga had across his chest._**

**_"Because I said so."_**

**_"Stop arguing you two." said Kuwabara, who was in between the two fighters. "This is pointless!"_**

**_"That damn wolf isn't going to be with my sister!"_**

**_Kuwabara sighed. He suddenly perked up. "I have an idea! Why don't you let Pai decide what to do?" Kuwabara then put his hand beneath his chin in a thinking pose. "AM I smart or what?"_**

**_Both Koga and Inuyasha froze then bust into laughter._**

**_"Hell no!" said Inuyasha, after he had stopped laughing._**


	5. Kidnappings

_**Disclaimer: Own the story plot and the character Pai whose name has been to Agarwen and nothing else yet. **_

_**A/N: Suuki-Aldrea still revises for me. **_

_**The Tokyo Challenge **_

_**Chapter 5: Kidnappings**_

_**"Why not?" asked Kuwabara.**_

_**Inuyasha crossed his arms and snorted. "She can as long as it's not with that wolf."**_

_**"She can choose who she wants to be with, Inu-Kuro," Koga shot back.**_

_**"As long as it's not with you then I don't care."**_

_**"Why you…"**_

_**"Uh, where's Agarwen? "asked Ryoga quickly trying to prevent another fight.**_

_**"She's right here-"Inuyasha stopped short as he looked around panicked. "Wait a minute. She's not here!"**_

_**"Then I'll go and look for her," Koga said as he began to walk off.**_

_**Inuyasha immedeantly jumped in front of him. "Oh no you're not!"**_

_**"Oh yes I am!"**_

_**Ranma stepped in between them, beginning to get really pissed off. "Let's just find her." **_

"_**Right," Inuyasha said with a sharp nod. "And Koga don't even think about looking for her."**_

_**But Koga didn't hear him because he had already left and it didn't take Inuyasha long to figure that out.**_

_**"Damn that wolf," Inuyasha growled out as he started to head off in the direction he saw Koga go and picked up Koga's scent. "I thought I told him not to go!"**_

_**Ranma, Ryoga, and Kuwabara looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Inuyasha.**_

_**Koga had begun to follow Agarwen s scent and by the time he found her the sun was at its highest point. Koga jumped up onto the building's roof, walked up to Agarwen, and embraced her. "Agarwen why did you go off like that?"**_

_**Agarwen pushed Koga away from her angrily. "I went off like that because you and Inuyasha started fighting again! I hate being around when you two are arguing or fighting."**_

_**"If that's what's been bothering you then I'll try and not to fight with Inuyasha when you're around.'**_

_**Yusuke began to get tired or listening to Koga go on and on and stomped over, putting himself in between Pai and Koga. "Why don't you leave the lady alone, jerk?"**_

_**"How dare you talk to me like that to me!" And in front of my woman!"**_

_**Agarwen blushed as Koga said this, but neither Yusuke nor Koga took any notice of her because they had begun to argue. Agarwen shrugged and didn't even bother to try and stop their argument. She just sat back down at the edge of the roof with Shippo and Kirara resting at her lap.**_

_**"Agarwen -mama, how long are they going to fight?" Shippo asked with tears in his eyes.**_

_**"I have no idea," Agarwen replied, "But their arguing is even worse than when Koga argues with Inuyasha."**_

_**After a short bout of arguing, Inuyasha finally found Pai, Koga, and Yusuke, but Yusuke and Koga were still shouting at each other. **_

_**Inuyasha cautiously jumped up to the roof and walked over to Agarwen with confusion unsuccessfully hidden in his eye. "What are they fighting about?" **_

_**"Not a clue," sighed Agarwen exasperatedly.**_

_**Finally Yusuke and Koga stopped fighting. Koga, with a guilty expression, went to Agarwen and asked her if she was all right.**_

_**"I'll be fine just as long as you guys DON'T START ANYMORE FIGHTS!"**_

_**"But I was only trying to protect you," Yusuke said in a hurt tone.**_

_**Shippo and Inuyasha looked on in horror as Agarwen stood up, her face the perfect picture of happiness. They slowly began to inch away from her as she walked up to Yusuke. "Oh Yusuke," Agarwen said slowly with a smile, her words dripping like honey. "Just to let you know…" She then smacked Yusuke across the check. "I DON'T NEED ANY PROTECTING!!!" Agarwen grabbed Yusuke's shirt and threw him off the roof of the two-story building.**_

_**Yusuke landed face first on the sidewalk with a loud thud and created a small crater.**_

_**"SEE!" Agarwen shouted down to him. "I TOLD YOU!"**_

_**"Remind me to never make her mad," Koga whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just nodded.**_

_**'Now I know how Kuwabara feels when I pummel him into the pavement,' Yusuke thought to himself.**_

_**Just then Kuwabara came up to Yusuke as he was pushing himself up. "Hey! Urameshi got beat by a girl." He laughed.**_

_**Yusuke gave Kuwabara an uppercut as he shot from the ground that sent him flying.**_

_**"Yusuke there was no reason to hit Kuwabara," a stern voice said from behind him.**_

_**Yusuke turned around and came face to face with three people, one girl and two boys. The girl had short, brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a blue school uniform. Behind the girl were the two boys. The one on the left had long red hair, intelligent green eyes, and wore pink pants and shirt. The one on the right was short, had spiky black hair, with a white bandanna just above his eyes, carried a sword at his side, wore all black, had red eyes, and his face seemed to have a permanent scowl etched on it.**_

_**Yusuke began to whine. "But Keiko, he was asking for it!"**_

_**Keiko, the brown haired girl, placed her hands on her hips and began to scold Yusuke as Kurama, the red head, and Hiei, the short one, looked on in amusement. **_

_**Agarwen then picked up Kurama and Hiei's scent as the wind shifted. She jumped off the roof, leaving a confused hanyou and youkai to look after Shippo, and landed in front of Kurama. "Hey Kurama!" Long time not see."**_

_**Kurama stared bewildered at Agarwen. "Do I know you?" **_

_**Hiei snorted impatiently. "She's your cousin fox," he stated quite bluntly.**_

_**"You mean that's little Agarwen?" **_

_**Agarwen giggled. "Yep, it's me! And I'd know your scent anywhere, even though you're a nigen now."**_

_**Kurama gave Agarwen a big hug, then held her out at arms length to see her better. "You've grown!"**_

_**Agarwen smiled at that and went over to greet Hiei**_

_**Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo, and Kirara jumped down from the roof that Agarwen was previously on. Everyone landed on their feet, except for Kirara who landed on Agarwen s shoulder.**_

_**Agarwen scratched Kirara behind her ears as she watched the recently introduced Keiko help Yusuke dust himself off.**_

_**Yusuke glared at Agarwen, bits of pavement still stuck in his now messy hair. "Was it necessary to throw me off the roof?"**_

_**Agarwen closed her eyes and turned her head away haughtily. "Yes. It was absouluty necessary." **_

_**It was at this moment that Kuwabara woke up and began to wonder where Ranma and Ryoga had gone to. Unknown to him, as well as to the others, Ryoga had manage to get himself lost and Ranma just found him, but had succeeded in getting lost as well. They were currently just trying to find their way to the hotel they were staying in.**_

_**Yusuke began to walk off from this crazy reunion.**_

_**"I'm outta here." **_

_**"Wait!" Keiko shouted at Yusuke.**_

_**Yusuke stopped and turned around with a sigh. "What now?" **_

_**"Where are you going?"**_

_**Yusuke just shrugged, turned away, and began walking again. "Don't know, don't care."**_

_**Keiko stood looking forlorn as she watched Yusuke disappear from view. She then turned to Agarwen, Kurama, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Koga and bowed. "It was nice to meet you all, but I need to get back to my parent's café to help out with the afternoon rush."**_

_**They all said their good byes she left, soon Kuwabara left for his home and Hiei headed off to the city park where he made his home during the night.**_

_**Agarwen turned to the others who were left. "Kurama, could you watch Shippo? And Koga, would you watch Kirara?"**_

_**"Hai," both Koga and Kurama said at the same time.**_

_**"Why do you need to have them looked after," inquired Inuyasha.**_

_**"So I can take a look around Tokyo without having to worry about them."**_

_**Inuyasha growled with jealousy.**_

_**"How come Kurama gets to watch Shippo?" **_

_**"Because you always hit him. And besides Kurama is a kitsune too." **_

_**Inuyasha just feh'd and turned his back to Agarwen.**_

_**Agarwen rolled her eyes and then walked off to search Tokyo, because she felt a strangely familiar evil aura.**_

_**Kurama turned to Koga and Inuyasha. "My house is not that far from here. You all are welcome to stay there if you wish."**_

_**Inuyasha and Koga both agreed Inuyasha rather reluctantly, and the five youkai/hanyou(s) left for Kurama's house.**_

_**Around this time Akane was growing concerned for Ranma and Ryoga. She had already finished unpacking and had eaten at the hotel's restaurant. "It's not like Ranma to miss a meal. I wonder where they could be?" **_

_**Suddenly the door to the hotel room opened and Akane spun towards it with a relieved expression. "Ranm-"**_

_**She was cut short as the door revealed who was standing in front of it. A small girl who wore a white kimono was standing there, her dark black eyes half lidded. She had white hair and was holding a strange mirror.**_

_**Akane looked curiously at the girl's mirror, when the girl tilted the mirror and it began to glow. Akane's eye became dulled as her soul was absorbed by the mirror and was then commanded to follow the girl. She did this, seeming like a zombie to anyone who noticed her as she left the hotel.**_

_**Kagome had been searching for Inuyasha ever since he had gone in search of 'Ranma' who was some strange man said he had a fake shikon jewel. It may be a fake but it could still cause a lot of damage in the wrong hands. She sighed as she sat on a bench in one of the district's parks. She hoped Inuyasha hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble, but with Inuyasha it was a regular occurrence.**_

_**The people walking in the park gave Kagome strange looks as they passed her by. She ignored them because the stares were most likely for the bows and arrows she had set beside her within easy reach.**_

_**As the sun began its descent from its highest point in the sky, Kagome decided to continue her search. She rose from the bench and stretched her arms, but stopped in mid stretch as she spotted Inuyasha making his way towards her.**_

_**"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Then she blushed and then left back, an angry look plastered all over her face. "Where have you been!? I've been looking all over for you!"**_

_**Inuyasha hung his head with shame and mumbled an apology.**_

_**Kagome gasped in astonishment then placed her hand against his forehead to check if he had a fever. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with Inuyasha. "Are you okay Inuyasha?"**_

_**"I'm fine," he whispered to Kagome as he took her hand in his and gazed deep into her eyes.**_

_**Kagome blushed an even brighter shade of red than before and turned her head away in embarrassment. "Inu- Inuyasha…" She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and she dropped to the ground. The last thing she saw before the darkness took over, was Inuyasha's face grinning evilly.**_

_**Keiko was on her way to the market to fetch some more supplies for her family's café, when she heard a child crying. She looked around and spotted a crouching shadow at the mouth of a dark ally. As she came closer she could see it was a young adolescent boy. Keiko, being the compassionate person she was, walked up to the sobbing boy and knelt down next to him, trying to comfort him. "Are you alright? Do you need help finding your parents?" She asked concern evident on her face.**_

_**The boy turned around, his eyes blank and expressionless. Keiko fell back, wide-eyed as the boy stood and revealed a weapon, which looked like a hand-held scythe. The final image she beheld was the butt of the weapon speeding towards her.**_

_**Yusuke was walking along, not really paying attention to where he was going. Once he finally emerged from his thoughts, he found himself in the middle of a forest. He immediately recognized it as the place where he fought his first real battle as a Spirit Detective. "A lot sure has happened since then," he said to himself as he watched a few clouds pass by. Yusuke's head snapped to attention as he sensed something heading towards him at a tremendous speed. He quickly jumped clear of an attack which was intended for him, but instead ravished the ground he was on mere seconds ago. As Yusuke landed he removed his hands from his pockets and fell into a fighting stance, facing the direction that the attack had come from.**_

_**A shape emerged from unusually dark shadows and revealed itself.**_

_**Yusuke smirked and relaxed his stance. "If this is about earlier, I already apologized. Besides, if you wanted a fight all you had to do was ask. Anyway didn't dog-boy teach you to not attack your opponent's back, Agarwen?"**_

_**Agarwen simply growled and charged at Yusuke. He soon found out that Agarwen was fighting to kill, so he began to fight more seriously.**_

_**The fight didn't last long. As soon as Agarwen found herself loosing she fled into the forest, soon disappearing in the shadows.**_

_**Yusuke scowled his victory tainted by the fact that Agarwen had attacked him. He never pegged her as one to attack without a good reason. With that thought raging through his mind he stormed off back to the city.**_

_**Agarwen wandered around the city, yet with a sense of purpose and direction. "Why am I sensing a shikon shard?" Agarwen asked herself. "They were all collected."**_

_**Agarwen hurried towards the feeling, ending in a desert lot. In it she spotted Yusuke and went over to greet.**_

_**Yusuke gave a wicked smile and ran towards Agarwen, catching her off guard. He succeeded in landing a punch to her gut.**_

_**For Agarwen everything seemed to move in slow motion as Yusuke's fist connected with her stomach. As Agarwen's eyes blurred for a moment, Yusuke's face transformed into that of Hiten. (see 'Aldrea's Trip' Chapter 7) A feeling of sorrow shot through her heart like a flaming arrow, but it was quickly replaced by overwhelming rage. Agarwen latched onto Yusuke's extended arm, drawing blood. With her eyes blazing she lifted Yusuke from the ground and threw him into the air using all of her strength, the result being that Yusuke flew over several buildings before beginning his descent.**_

_**Pai took a deep breath to calm herself, then decided to check on and make sure that Shippo and Kirara were not attacked. She returned to were she left them and followed their scent to Kurama's home.**_


	6. The New Moon

_**Disclaimer: Own the story plot and the character Pai whose name has been to Agarwen and nothing else yet. **_

_**A/N: Suuki-Aldrea still revises for me. **_

_**The Tokyo Challenge **_

_**Chapter 6: The New Moon**_

_**Agarwen pounded on Kurama's front door and as soon as it was opened she shoved her way inside. "Everyone okay?"**_

_**Koga and Inuyasha who where both sitting on the couch, nodded blankly. They both figured it was safer not to show any emotion while Agarwen was that worried. Shippo and Kirara were too busy watching TV to notice Agarwen come in.**_

_**Agarwen calmed down and turned to Kurama as he was closing the door. "Could you tell me what phase of the moon it is tonight?"**_

_**Kurama nodded. "It's a new moon tonight."**_

_**After hearing that Agarwen rushed out of the house, cursing all the while.**_

_**As Agarwen slammed the door behind her Kurama looked inquiringly towards Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha was the one to that hanyous turn human one night a month and that he and Agarwen changed on the night on the new moon.**_

_**"That explains why she left cursing."**_

_**Inuyasha nodded at Kurama "I think someone should go after her. She's completely helpless as a human."**_

_**Kurama and Koga agreed with Inuyasha and Kurama and Koga prepared to leave.**_

_**Night had fallen in the city, the only lights were those of Tokyo's nightlife which had drown out the light of the stars. The silent rows of warehouses loomed menacingly; each one abandoned and eerily empty.**_

_**A lone figure with light violet hair and violet eyes stalked in between the warehouses, searching for some elusive item. It was Agarwen. She had sensed a jewel shard and had finally found it on the ground between two of the run-down warehouses. As she reached for the shard she paused, having second thoughts.**_

_**'Wait a minute,' Agarwen thought. 'If I have the completed Shikon no Tama, then what's this?'**_

_**"Well now, if it isn't a lost human girl," a voice said from behind Agarwen.**_

_**Agarwen spun around to come face-to-face with none other than Kagura. 'Oh no not her,' she thought to herself acidly.**_

_**"You're not here to take that jewel shard, are you?" questioned Kagura with an amused tone in her voice as her red eyes stared coldly at the hanyou turned human before her.**_

_**Agarwen scoffed and crossed her arms defiantly. "No I'm not. Besides, it's a fake if you hadn't noticed."**_

_**"Then you won't mind if I take it," stated Kagura as she took a step towards the jewel.**_

_**Agarwen dashed between the shard and Kagura. "Oh no you don't! I don't care if it's a real one or not, I'm not going to let you take it!"**_

_**Kagura smirked and allowed her fan to fall open. "I'll just have to go through you then won't I?"**_

_**Agarwen snarled and rushed towards Kagura who easily leapt out of the path of Agarwen's fist. As soon as she feet touched the ground Kagura let loose a 'Dance of the Blades' aimed at Agarwen.**_

_**Agarwen did her best to dodge the oncoming blades of wind hurled at her, but some of them managed to graze her arms and legs.**_

_**Kagura kept throwing her attack at Agarwen who still managed to dodge them or use miko abilities to create a shield to stop most of them.**_

_**Agarwen was quickly running out of energy and the wounds Kagura had inflicted on her were beginning to take their toll. She was starting to slow down and more of the blades contact with her flesh. In a desperate move Agarwen weaved her way through the deadly attack, inching closer to Kagura until she was close enough to land a hit. During a lull in the fight Agarwen lunged for Kagura and grinned in triumph as she felt her fist connect with Kagura's, the action causing a satisfying sound of flesh hitting flesh to Agarwen's ears.**_

_**Kagura's body skid to a halt, dust and gravel now clinging to her red and white kimono. Kagura sat up and spit some blood out of her mouth while wiping away the blood that made its way to her chin. Kagura grimaced in annoyance as she stood, watching Agarwen try to catch her breath. "Little brat. You'll pay for that!" Kagura threw one last 'Dance of Blades' attack at Agarwen.**_

_**Agarwen tried to dodge the attack, but her effort was in vain as it was apparent that the blades would hit her head on. After the blades struck Agarwen collapsed to the ground and promptly passed out.**_

_**Kagura smirked, her face already healed and showing no signs of its previous injury. 'This was almost too easy." She then knelt next to Agarwen and threw a feather from her hairpiece up in the air. It appeared beneath Kagura and Agarwen, and lifted the two into the air.**_

_**The two passengers flew a short distance before entering a barrier and stopping in front of an ancient Japanese castle. Kagura jumped from the feather with Agarwen in her arms and bowed before a shadowed figure in the doorway. "Naraku-sama, this human girl fell into your trap. Apparently she could tell that the jewel shard you used as bait was not real.**_

_**The shadowed figure, Naraku, nodded. "So, she is able to see the shards as well." He thought for a moment, wandering why the human seemed familiar, then turn to Kagura. "I want you to take her to the lower room and chain her up securely. Do not harm or kill her: she may be of some use to us."**_

_**Kagura nodded and hurried to do her master's bidding, silently cursing him as she did.**_

_**The next morning dawned bright and early, its deceptive message saying that it was bound to be a beautiful and peaceful day. Things started to go bad as Inuyasha angrily shook Koga awake.**_

_**"Where's my sister ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha shouted at Koga.**_

_**A very grumpy wolf youkai sat up and growled back at Inuyasha. "How the hell should I know?"**_

_**"Because you were one of the only people who saw her last!" **_

_**Koga leapt to his feet and began yelling back at Inuyasha. "The last time I saw her was when she ran out after hearing that it was a new moon night, so don't go tryin' to blame her disappearance on me Inu-kuro!"**_

_**Inuyasha started to yell again, but he was interrupted by the three sleepy youkai who had just entered the room.**_

_**"What's going on?" Shippo managed to say between yawns.**_

_** Inuyasha scowled and turned to Shippo, Kurama, and Kirara. "Agarwen's been missing since last night."**_

_**At this news the three newly woken people were wide-awake and getting ready to leave to scour the city in search for their friend.**_

_**A loud ringing woke Yusuke up from a deep sleep and he slammed his alarm clock, but the ringing persisted. He grudgingly pulled himself out of bed and answered the phone.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**Yusuke paused and listened to the other person on the phone, his features contorting in confusion.**_

_**"I haven't seen Keiko since yesterday afternoon."**_

_**Yusuke's face became serious and he nodded.**_

_**"Hai, Yukimura-san. I'll call you if I see her."**_

_**After Yusuke hung up the phone he threw on some clothes and dashed out of his apartment.**_

_**Ranma having spent half the night looking for Ryoga and the rest fighting him, was dragging a very angry behind him.**_

_**"Let go of me Ranma," Ryoga protested angrily.**_

_**Ranma shook his head and replied without looking back. "No way. I ain't going to let you get lost again."**_

_**Ryoga grumbled but, allowed Ranma to drag him along into the hotel. He knew his direction sense was bad; he just didn't like to admit it out loud.**_

_**The two rival martial artists took the stairs to their temporary home two at a time and were alarmed to see that the door to their hotel room was left open.**_

_**Ranma was the first one in, Ryoga trailing on his heels.**_

_**"Akane?" Ranma asked to on empty room, "You here?"**_

_**There was no answer to Ranma's question and he noticed that Akane's things were only halfway unpacked.**_

_**Ryoga was the first to point out that something was. "Why would Akane leave in the middle of unpacking her stuff?"**_

_**Ranma turned around and walked back out of the hotel room. "She wouldn't. "Ryoga, stay here while I go look for her."**_

_**Ryoga nodded and watched as Ranma ran off down the stairs. "Now's my chance! I'll find and rescue Akane first, then she'll fall in love with me!" Ryoga grinned, stepped out of the hotel room, and promptly became lost.**_


End file.
